


To a Stranger

by strawburry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Lives, written after drinking five americanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawburry/pseuds/strawburry
Summary: To a Stranger by Walt WhitmanPassing stranger! You do not know how longingly I look at you,you must be he or she I was seeking, (it comes to me as of a dream,)I have somewhere surely lived a life of joy with you,All is recall’d as we flit by each other, fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured,You grew up with me, were a boy or a girl with me, I ate with you and slept with you, your body has become not yours only nor left my body mine only,You give me the pleasure of your eyes, face, flesh as we pass, you take of my beard, breast, hands, in return,I am not to speak to you, I am to think of you when I sit alone, I am to wait, I do not doubt I am to meet you again,I am to see to it that I do not lose youOr where an Akaashi struggling with adulting bumps into one Bokuto Koutarou.Several memories he didn't know he owned resurface.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	To a Stranger

There was a bright light. A distant feeling of struggling to breathe, trying to recall, trying to adapt. Then a longing, a longing that burned in his chest provoking a blood curdling scream that came with sobbing.

A longing like half of him had been ripped off. A longing that would bother him. An affliction that can’t be accurately described. 

Forward 25 years.

Akaashi was running late, a quick glance at the watch on his wrist told him so. He sighed and picked up his bags from the floor, grabbing his keys and slipping on his shoes while turning off the light on his way out of his tiny studio apartment. 

The contents of his bag jangled and caused a racket as he took the stairs down by two, balance being threatened by his speed, legs and uneven concrete steps taunting the tardy office worker. 

Akaashi was half way out the lobby when he looked out of the glass doors and realized it was raining. He stared down at his empty hands and acknowledged that he had forgotten his coat, and for good measure his umbrella. He sighed (twice before 10, that was a new record), he glanced down at his watch. Decided that going back for the dirty coat and umbrella- putting him another five minutes into tardiness- would be cheaper than having to pay for cold medicine in a week.

He jogged back up, keys ready in his hands and legs already protesting. He unlocked his door after fumbling with the wrong key for a few moments- still not accustomed to the new lock. He reached a hand into the warmth of his apartment, realized he didn’t turn off the heater and ran in to do just so, grabbing his coat and umbrella on his way back out.

Another quick glance at his watch told him he would be late no matter how fast he walked now, so he did what any perpetually tired office worker would do. He walked down his concrete steps, taking them one at a time. Exhaled upon arriving at the exit of his apartment complex, ran his hand through his hair, and made his way outside, enjoying the rain.

He decided he had time for a warm coffee. He wiped his feet on the mat, closing his umbrella and placing it in the bin next to the door. 

He made his way up to the counter, the café was empty, and the morning rush had dissipated. “large black coffee, please” the cashier nodded once, “that’ll be $3.50, and your name?” “Akaashi” promptly handed over the money, “keep the change”.The barista nodded. Akaashi cleared his throat and stepped off to the side, receiving the warm cup a minute after placing his order. 

He smiled and waved at the barista as he grabbed his umbrella from the bin and opened the door with his forearm. Opening his umbrella as he left the warm café. 

A few blocks of walking proved the umbrella useless as the wind and passing traffic splashed the rain directly to his face and clothes. He scrunched his face, wiping himself with the forearm that was carrying his coffee.

In his moment of vulnerability someone bumped into him, coffee spilling onto his coat and on the floor, stinging his chest through his button up and leaving him sticky and dirty.

He looked up to find a man with unruly hair that seemed to defy gravity in white and black strands, thick eyebrows. Golden eyes going large as he realized he had run into Akaashi. 

“I am so so sorry, please let me help you clean up, or buy you another coffee, or here here,” he offered a crumpled up napkin that he shakily had scrambled for in his coat pockets. Akaashi knotted his eyebrows and the other’s face contorted in realization as he looked down at the crumpled, stained napkin. 

He made a face of realization and put the napkin back into his coat pocket “Well, I can-“ akaashi cut him off “It’s alright, i’ll just wash this off nearby,” he walked to a nearby trash can, the other following him. 

Akaashi looked back, “It’s quite alright, you don’t need to follow me,” the other male rubbed the back of his neck and cast his look downward “Well, the thing is, I feel pretty bad, let me buy you another coffee, please?” 

Akaashi felt a tug. 

𝘈 𝘵𝘶𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘴, 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘴, 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴, 𝘨𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥, 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘶𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘳. 𝘚𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘯𝘴, 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘰𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘮. 𝘗𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘴 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦.

𝘈 𝘵𝘶𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘯𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴, 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘤𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘴, 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵, 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴. 𝘞𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘵𝘦𝘢, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯, 𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴. 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘩 𝘫𝘢𝘮. 𝘈 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘰𝘧. 

𝘈 𝘵𝘶𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘶𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴, 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩, 𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴, 𝘴𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘢𝘪𝘳, 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥, 𝘤𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘩𝘰𝘭, 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵, 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘴, 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘴. 𝘈 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘋𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘰𝘴.

He glanced down at his watch, he would be late 30 minutes- if he left right now- he looked back up to find the other male staring at him now, awaiting a response, eyes filled with guilt. With a tiny bit of hope, some conviction and something else Akaashi couldn’t quite place.

Without his meaning to Akaashi found himself nodding, then his legs carried him behind the other as he walked in the opposite direction of his office, back to the coffee shop where he had originally bought the now spilled coffee. 

The walk there was filled with the other apologizing, explaining that he was running late to work and hadn’t noticed where he was going, the rain getting in his eyes. Akaashi hummed in understanding, having been in the same situation.

When they finally made it to the coffee shop (which Akaashi had been in earlier) the other asked what his order had been. “Large black coffee” the other male made a grimace and ordered his coffee and a “Cappuccino with three sugars”. The other assured Akaashi that he would wait for the drinks and that Akaashi should “Try to wash up”. 

Akaashi wandered to the bathroom to try and clean the mess that had become his button up and coat, failing. He walked back out of the bathroom and texted his manager “I'll be late, hectic morning.” he pressed send. Once he reunited with the other male, he thanked him for the coffee, he received a nod “It was the least I could do, sorry again by the way.” 

Akaashi waved him off, “It’s alright, thank you for the coffee.” there was an awkward pause, they both stared at each other, Akaashi inhaled. “I'll be going now,” they said it at the same time. The other chuckled and Akaashi felt his mouth twitch upward. 

𝘚𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥.

They headed off in opposite directions, Akaashi on his way back home to change his clothes and the other male on his way towards what was presumably his office. Maybe he should run late more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I stop typing and fidget with my hands. I smile up at nothing like I'm in the office, my hands shaking due to the caffeine. "I wrote" you nod, "I saw" you simply stare "I'm sorry" I shut down my laptop and run away. 
> 
> Uh no seriously, thanks for sticking around for this weird little note thing, I hope you liked whatever this was.


End file.
